Utakata Hanabi
by Yuka akimura
Summary: au/newbie/Kenapa aku menyesali atas kebodohanku,kenapa dulu aku tak menerima mun semua itu tak berguna lagi saat aku melihatmu dengannya.../sasuhina,sligh:sasusaku


-:: UTAKATA HANABI::-

FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU UTAKATA HANABI BY SUPERCELL

NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI SENSEI,saya hanya minjem SH DKK.

PAIR: SASUHINA

GENRE;ROMANCA,HURT

RATED:T,TAPI KURANG YAKIN JUGA ^-^

WARNING:TYPO,GAJENESS,OOC,DSB.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HINATA POV.

Hari itu sepertinya takan pernah kulupakan,tapi itu dulu sebelum aku menyadari rasa ini ,bodohnya aku tak mengerti dirimu saat itu dan masih mengejar cinta yang takakn pernah kusampaikan pada kau lah yang selama ini menemaniku dan melindungiku,kita selalu bersama tanpa kusadari, dan aku tau pasti hanya kau yang menyadari kita selalu bersama ,kita bertetanga dan bertetangga sejak SD,walau sikapmu sangat dingin pada semua orang ,tapi aku tau sebenarnya ada kehangatan disana .

Sekarang aku disini,duduk disebuah bus untuk melanjutakan studiku di Tokyo Daigakku,aku meninggalkan semua kenanganku bersamamu mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang menyakitkan,tepatnnya saat parayaan Hanabi minggu lalu,ketika itu aku mengajakmu keperayaan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku diterima di Tokyo Daigakku,namun saat itu aku terlambat , kembang apipun mulai meluncur kelangitdan saat itulah aku melihatmu dengan dirinya ,Sakura satu kelas kita,kau menciumnya dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat .kenapa...kenapa ini terjadi saat aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu Sasuke,apakah ini karma bagiku karna dulu aku menolakmu dan memilih Naruto-kun?

Flash back to last year

Normal pov

Kringggg...suara alarm dari jam Hinata berdering ,dan memaksanya agar segera bersiap menuju sekolah,mata lavender itu pun terbuka untuk memulai hari.

"Ibu aku berangkat!"seru Hinata didepan pintu.

"Hati-hati dijalan yah."jawab Ibu dari arah dapur.

Hinatapun berjalan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha ,dan terlihat Sasuke yang menyender di pagar rumahnya."Sasuke-san."Sapa Hinata dengan menoleh dan menatapnya datar,kemudian nerjalan ke arah Hinata dan mulai suasana seperti Ini sudah biasa bagi Hyuuga satu ini ,selalu saja sasuke yang berjalan didepannya,danHinata berjalan dibawah bayang-bayang taukah Hinata bahwa selama ini Sasuke selalumenyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya ketika berjalan seperti ini.

Setelah tiba di kelas seperti biasa mereka terpisah,Hinata duduk dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Sasuke duduk dengan bocah yang disukai Hinata sejak pertama masuk SMA ,Naruto sasuke tau hal itu dari sikap Hinata yang selalu salah tingkah saat ber papasan dengan Naruto,namun sayang siDobe bodoh itu tak peka akan perasaan Hinata yang membuat Sasuke lega adalah sifat Hinata yang pemalu menutup kemungkinan Ia akan menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto.

"Hei,malam ini kan ada yang mau datang denganku?"sorak Kiba memecah keheningan kelas.

"Wahahaha...palingan hanya Akamaru saja yang mau jalan denganmu Kiba."Balas Shikamaru meledek.

Kiba pun memasang muka asam."Lihat saja siapa yang akan datang denganku nanti,dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menarik ucapanmu itu Nanas."Balas Kiba tak mau kalah.

Mendengar ocehan Kiba ,Hinata jadi ingin mengajak Naruto untuk melihat Hanabi bersamanya.

Hinatapun menghampiri bangku Naruto dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Eto...Na-naruto –kun,A-apakah ma-mau pergi ke..Hanabi bersa-ma ku?"Tanya Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Wah...Hinata baik sekali tapi.."Naruto mengusap belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal lalu"Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Shion-chan,Jadi...gomene Hinata-chan."ucap Naruto menyelesaikan.

Mata lavender itu pun mulai berlinang air mata.

"Hinata jangan menangis dong,maafkan aku."Ucap Naruto iba.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,sungguh,kau harus menepati janjimu pada Shion-chan."Ucap Hinata sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak didada.

Mata onyx yang sedari tertidurpun bangun dan menatap penuh arti pada sigadis Hyuuga,tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Hari sudah sore dan murid-murid keluar dari kelasdenga wajah gembira setelah berjuang belajar dikelas yang membosankan tidak untuk gadis bersurai lavender satu ini,wajahnya masam saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi,Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai berbicara untuk mencairkan susana.

"Kenapa kau?"tanya Sasuke datar tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"..."

"Huh."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Hanabi malam ini."Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kau akan datang karna aku akan mengajakmu."

Hinata tersentak."A-apakah be-benar?"Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hn,dan aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu,ingat ku tunggu jam delapan didepan rumahku,jangan terlambat."

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Sasuke,lalu sasuke pun masuk kerumahnya,namun Hinata masih memikirkan kata-kata yang barusanIa dengar 'sasuke mengajaku?'.apa ini mimpi.

.

.

.

Wajah cantik Hinata terpantul dicermin malam itu,Ia masih bingung akan ajakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba,karna selama Hinata jadi tetangga bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pernah mengajaknya kemana-mana selain pergi memancing ikan kesungai pada musm panas tahun lalu.

Setelah memoles wajah putihnya dengan bedak hinata pun siap berangkat dengan menggunakan kimono warna ametys selutut,begitu sederhana namun tetap menawan.

"Waa...one-chan cantik sekali.."Puji Hanabi dengan mata puppy.

Hinata bersemu"Ah,terimakasih."Ucap Hinata seraya keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga malam itu.

Disela-sela perjalanannya menuju rumah Sasuke,Hinata selalu memandang pada jam tangan yang terkait di lengannya,hawatir Ia terlambat.

Setelah sampai didepan kediaman Uchiha,relihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari rumahnya,

"Hem,bagus kau tepat waktu."Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada jam tangan hitamnya.

'syukurlah'Ucap Hinata dalam hati,dan menampakan segurat senyum pada Sasuke.

"Ayo,cepat jalan!nanti kita bisa telat."Sedikit meninggikan intonasi suara yang berhasil membuat Hinata berjalan lebih dibalik itu Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan senyumanya.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan,sebenarnya saya masih baru ,jadi mohon dukungannya minna~

-Yuka Akimura-

RNR.


End file.
